Faeries Fashion
by Ame-Leah
Summary: Lucy lives nomadic life since she ran away from her father, running her fashion blog without showing her face. But when she finds an e-mail in her inbox one day from Faeries Fashion CEO, inviting her to an interview to be a model like her mother was before, she cannot throw the opportunity away. Will she cope with new life or will it be too much? /AU, NaLu. In coop with Karokitten.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello sunnies! Amy here, after a long, long break!_

 _I didn't forget about my other stories (in fact, Lorelei just got updated few days ago and the new chapter is waiting patiently). Welcome to the world of great Faeries Fashion!_

 _This is an AU me and Karokitten-chan started a really, REALLY long time ago - over a year now. It finally came to life and I hope I'll manage to be mildly regular about posting new chapters..._

 _...you should know me well by now, I'm going to have a break sooner or later. But I hope Karo will bring my arse back here in case._

 _For beta-ing this cutie I would like to thank my lovely, sweet Stephy who you all know by now._

 _Not making the introduction any longer - enjoy! :D_

 _Will be found on my tumblr account - links will appear on my profile soon, because let's face it, ff is a meanie about links in the stories._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

The girl's painted nails tapped on her desk as she read the e-mail that arrived in her inbox this morning.

 _"Dear Miss StarDressedLoverxo,_

 _Our company is currently looking for a new leading model. Your highly popular blog caught our attention. It is amazing how you, without even showing your face in the pictures, are able to capture public's eye and make them love you._

 _We would like to invite you to an interview…_ "

The next part were the praises and usual rambling. Normally, she wouldn't even consider this. She ignored most of the offers that came to her, and the rest got rather rude answers (because they were rude in their e-mails and that annoyed her). There was a reason she has never shown her face in her photos. There was a reason she wore a wig so that everyone thought her hair was brown not blonde and no one thought about her being… well, herself.

She had ran away from home as soon as she began make money with her blog and switched apartaments quite often for her father not be able to find her, after all.

But this company, Faeries Fashion…

It was the place where her mother was modelling. It was her dream since she was a little girl. They played that card in their e-mail - of course she mentioned her inspiration (not that she could write it was her MOTHER) was famous Layla Heartfilia, as if she needed a reminder of that.

The regular salary that they mentioned didn't sound so bad, too, since she really only had what her fans offered her and what the commercials on her blog brought.

She tapped her fingers on the desk again. To follow her dream would be the only option she'd consider, if it was not for her dad.

Her father dearest, a now rich man that her mother fell madly in love while he was still… normal, she guessed, he had never been poor, insisted on her being heir to his business that she did not want. Of course she wouldn't - she was not meant to be the great CEO of his company. Or any company at all.

She wanted to follow her mother's tracks, obviously. She had her kindness, her understanding of people - she was told that a lot as a child, especially after her mother had died. She had her love of books and fashion and color pink and bows and high heeled shoes and heart-shaped earrings. She wore similar clothes. She had her face - her eyes, her nose, cheeks, lips. She even had that one stupid string of hair that would always stick out in the morning. Not to mention her figure was the same! She had her everything!

She sometimes wondered if she even was her father's daughter, not immaculately conceived, because she had nothing - and she meant NOTHING - of him in herself. Or at least she didn't see anything like that.

It didn't bother her at all, to be honest.

(The fact some of her acquaintances could point out some of his traits in her would, if she was aware of it, though. Not that it mattered, she didn't really mean to come back or something.)

She looked at the e-mail again.

" _We would love to make you our next face, like your idol, Layla was. Please do confirm if you will meet with us._

 _Best regards,_

 _Makarov Dreyar,_

 _CEO of Faeries Fashion._ "

She caught the mouse, suddenly determined.

She could not run from her father forever, could she? She did not want this… nomadic lifestyle, where she didn't have any friend to talk to and nowhere to go on friday night, or was afraid to go to the store without sunglasses and a wig, to continue anymore.

(Even if she did love her wig.)

And she could not let this chance to slip away from her fingers.

" _Dear Mr. Dreyar,_

 _I'd be honoured to meet up with you. Please send me the date and time at when I need to arrive. I'm good whenever you are._

 _I already know the address._

 _Thank you for your kind words,_

 _StarDressedLoverxo._ "

As she hit send, she knew there was no coming back now.

* * *

 _Your reviews - my fuel. So, fuel me to get new chapters? :D_

 _Next chapter will come out next week. If you will pet me, obviously._

 _Love, Amy!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to the first real chapter! I seriously forgot i was to upload it today - just remembered it - so I just throw it at you not beta-ed (not even by me) because I've got my exams on my head and my Ladybug obsession is distracting me enough so I can't afford another distraction. Next chapter will come out in the middle of the next week, not on Sunday though._

 _I hope you all will enjoy this one. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, by the way, I blushed! You're the best, my lovely sunnies._

* * *

Lucy looked around the place, quite stunned with its size.

The hall was… well, HUGE.

"Can I help you?" pretty lady standing behind the reception desk asked kindly.

Lucy gulped down, suddenly nervous.

This had been her dream for so long… she could not fail now, could she?

"Um, yeah. I have an interview assigned in fifteen minutes? With mister Dreyar and miss Strauss?" she answered.

"Could I see your ID to confirm, please?" the lady asked, looking in the computer's screen beside her, still professionally kind. Lucy gulped again. She was SO not making the best impression, she cursed herself in her head.

"Well.. actually I believe you don't have my name in there. I only used my pen name. I run the StarDressing blog" she fidgetet nervously.

She wore a wig and sunglasses, of course, as always. And she did not really consider the trouble getting in the interview would be if she did not tell them her real name.

And there surely would be some, considering weird look the assistant gave her... It's not like they insisted on her telling them her name though!

"Riight… let me call miss Strauss and I'll check that, alright?"

She nodded, and self-consciously fixed her wig hair out of her face, tucking the one annoying strand (that she seriously considered cutting out of her beloved fake hair because it drove her crazy) behind her ear as the lady (Laki was her name, she read on the desk) called someone.

"Alright, I'll tell her. Well, miss StarDressedLover, miss Lisanna will come and get you in few. Please do help yourself with water and sit" she pointed to the water distributor that stood beside the desk, and then to the couch.

Lucy nodded nervously and did as she was told to. She was thirsty. Very thirsty.

Her throat felt like a desert actually.

Geezee, if she didn't get in, she would NEVER do this interview thing again. Ever.

She waited few minutes as some people (some of them she recognized as models or famous designers) went by, all greeting the lady behind the desk.

That only made her more nervous.

Finally she saw a pretty, white-haired girl, maybe a little younger than herself come down the stairs with a file in her hand. She recognized her. Lisanna Strauss, the ex-teenage-model of the company, that she adored in her active years that stopped after an accident the girl was in.

It was a tragedy, and she barely made it ot alive. It was a relief, but it didn't change the fact that her modeling years were over too quickly.

Lucy saw that she was still limping slightly - but noticeably.

She stood up, almost spilling the water on herself ( _geeze, great to go, you idiot_! she scolded herself in her head), and turned to the other girl.

"Oh, so it must be our Star!" Lisanna grinned at her widely, and Lucy felt instant fondness of her. "You do have great body. My name is-"

"Lisanna Strauss. I know, I've been watching Fairy's Fashion magazines forever. I'm sorry, that was rude, wasn't it? I'm rambling, I should shut up now. My name is Lucy" she said nervously, and the other girl giggled.

"Don't be so nervous! There's nothing to be afraid of. It's really nice to meet you, Lucy, and finally have a name to go with… the body?" she said unsurely. She still didn't see her face, but didn't want to point that out, seeing how nervous the girl had been. "Come on up, master is waiting."

Lucy gulped. _Great, she made a fool out of herself even before the interview started._ She scolded herself in her head again, following the girl up the stairs.

"I need to warn you, master is kind of a… pervert, to be honest. If he makes you uncomfortable and stares too much for your liking just give me a wink- because you will get those glasses off, right?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. I just… prefer to go unnoticed so I'd rather do it inside" she said lamely.

Lisanna just shrugged. She didn't judge. Everyone had their things.

"Oh, and by the way - you caught attention, but you've got some rivals. Do something for the eyes to stay on you" she winked, opening the door, and let Lucy in before coming in herself and closing it.

And suddenly, Lucy felt at home.

She was literally surrounded by her mother's welcoming face.

"I see the photos caught your attention. Layla was a sweetheart, no wonder why you idolize her" she heard the voice behind the desk.

It belonged to a quite old and very short man that sat ON the desk instead of behind it. She blinked. "You've got some rivals, miss StarDressedLover, and no references. You have a nice body" he said, ogling her. That didn't make her uncomfortable. Yet. She knew he had to check her out a bit - the modeling industry was about the looks after all - so she needed to get used to it.

Then she looked a bit above him, and seen another picture of her mother.

From the last photoshoot Layla Heartfilia did - her pregnancy photo session. And she grinned widely, losing all her doubts as the "master" continued.

"But it would be nice to at least see your face, since we do know your charisma is enough to charm everyone."

"Well, didn't I charm you as you already have my picture up there?" she asked, pointing up. He blinked, surprised. "That should be enough reference. My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. And it is very nice to meet you, mister Makarov. Thank you for taking care of my mother before, she told me lots of good things about you."

They both blinked at her, surprised, as she took off the glasses and the wig, releasing her natural, golden hair from it.

"Are you serious? You found us LAYLA'S daughter?" Makarov asked Lisanna disbelievingly. She shook her head.

"But… you… HOW? I mean, wouldn't you want to use your mother's name to be more famous? Why would you hide something THIS awesome from your readers?" she asked the blonde.

"Well… I kinda… ran away from home?" she admitted sheepishly. "I don't want my father to find me. That's why I turned everyone else down and didn't show my face or mention she was my mom…" she said.

"My goodness… But why are you here if you are hiding? You know we cannot accept a deal if you won't show your face on ANY pictures... "

"I know. But I've been running away from him for two years, and I don't want to do this any longer. Besides this?" she looked around. "This has been my dream since I learnt how to walk. Mom always told me about you guys, and… Well, if I didn't come here, I'd regret it. For the rest of my life. THIS is what I ran away FOR, so if I didn't come everything I did would be kind of pointless, wouldn't it?" Lucy asked.

Makarov nodded, suddenly understanding. He knew a lot about what kind of man Jude Heartfilia was. And he did not fear him, though he was aware of how Lucy must have felt about him. Jude was a controlling bastard that had Layla quit.

Because Makarov knew that she wouldn't just quit modelling because of a child, no matter how much she loved her little precious. She would have gone back. But he didn't let her.

Now though, he had a talent like herself. Inherited from her, for sure. The same looks, but her charisma seemed to pour out of her even more than it did from Layla.

He smiled at the blonde.

"Well, you're right. You've been born to work here, I believe" he joked, and took one of the documents from beside him.

Blonde blinked, surprised, when he gave it to her.

"Is that…"

"Our agreement. Take your time to read it, and sign."

"Really? No "we'll call you later', no nothing? Lisanna said there were other girls-"

"Lucy, you seem to misunderstand. You're not being hired here" Makarov grinned at her. "You're simply coming home. Sit down and read, if you have any questions or conditions, ask."

She blinked up at him, and unsurely looked at Lisanna. The girl gave her a reassuring grin and gestured her to the chair (that she did not sit in yet even though she should have long ago).

So, grin forming on her face, Lucy sat down and began to read.

This was the beginning of a new adventure, one she dreamt of since her childhood, and she would not waste it, she promised herself.

* * *

 _Liked the chapter? I want my cuddles then! :3_


End file.
